


Say Something

by SterlingAg



Series: I'm (Not) Giving Up On You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concerned Stiles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Songfic, Stubborn Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's been hanging around Deputy Parrish more than he has with Stiles--his boyfriend of nearly a year. After a while, Stiles just can't take it anymore and asks Derek about it. But the Sourwolf's lips are tightly shut. Won't he just say something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song "Say Something" by A Great Big World. I would highly recommend listening to it before or even during reading!

“Is that Deputy Parrish?” Danny asked, pointing over Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles turned as well and squinted at the blonde on the other end of the bar.

“Yeah, I think it is,” Stiles mused, “Damn, I barely recognized him out of his uniform.”

Danny nudged Stiles slightly with his elbow, “He’s pretty handsome right? Just your type too.”

“Doesn’t that make him your type?” Stiles frowned, “Aren’t you still with Ethan?”

“Well,” Danny pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, “We’re taking a break right now.”

Stiles’ eyes widened slightly, “Shit man. Why?”

Taking a sip from his drink to stall for a moment, Danny shrugged, “He’s being all moody. The full moon is close and he says he’s been having issues with it. Something about how shifting to a new pack and the different dynamic messes with his wolfy senses or some bullshit like that. Keeps saying how it’s dangerous for me to be around—too tempting.”

“Huh, Derek never mentioned something like that. Maybe it’s because he always had a pack even when he wasn’t an alpha?”

“Maybe,” Danny shrugged, “Anyway, it’s a little annoying. I know I’m new to the whole supernatural scene, but I don’t know how you handle it Stiles.”

“I guess it’s because I really helped Scott figure out all the werewolf stuff that now none of it bothers or surprises me.”

“Share some of your secrets with me?” Danny pleaded, his eyes wide and mouth pouty, “I know it was hard for Ethan to tell me everything and honestly I still have trouble imagining all of it is real. But he still keeps a lot of it to himself and I just don’t know how to support him like he needs.”

Stiles nodded, taking a swig of his rum and coke, “Sure. But how about in a less public setting? I don’t know how much of this people will attribute to the alcohol if they overhear. I mean, I don’t really know much but I guess I can share what I do know.”

“Deal,” Danny flashed one of his brilliant white smiles at Stiles, his teeth glowing slightly from the blacklights. But then he frowned and his gaze drifted over Stiles’ shoulder once again.

“Hey,” he whispered, moving closer towards Stiles as if sharing a secret, “Isn’t that Derek?”

Stiles turned once more and looked in the direction Danny was gesturing. His eyes narrowed as he looked in to the flashing lights of the nightclub. But Danny was right—Stiles would be able to identify that figure in any crowd. Derek came up behind Parrish and tapped him on the shoulder. Parrish looked away from the person he had been chatting with to look at Derek. Immediately the man’s face lit up and he stood. The two males embraced in a one-armed half-hug before Derek took the seat next to Parrish. Derek flagged the bartender down and ordered a drink—probably his usual port whiskey. Stiles frowned as he watched the two converse.

“That’s weird,” Danny mumbled, causing Stiles to look back at him, “I didn’t think those two knew each other.”

“They’re only a few years apart,” Stiles mused, “They could have been in high school together.”

“Derek went to Beacon High?”

“Yeah, before the fire.”

“Oh,” Danny sipped awkwardly and emptied his glass. He motioned for another and the bartender gave him a nod, “Has Derek ever mentioned Deputy Parrish?”

Stiles shook his head, “Never. He doesn’t really like to talk about the time around the fire.”

“That would make sense. You know, I’ve seen Deputy Parrish here a few times,” Danny shrugged, “I wasn’t sure it was him. But now that I do, I can for sure say that he’s frequented this bar for a few weeks now.”

“Was he always alone?”

“No,” Danny scrubbed at his face with his palms, “Maybe? Sorry, I can’t really remember. I was really angry with Ethan so I would come here to drink everything away. There might have been someone with him. It’s all fuzzes and blurs.”

“That’s fine,” Stiles sighed. He glanced once more over at Derek and Parrish. The two seemed to be having a really good time. From the side, Stiles could see Derek’s lips pulled back in to a grin. Even that tiny quirk of his lips was more than Stiles had gotten in the first three years of them knowing each other. Stiles’ stomach twisted uncomfortably and he was pretty sure it wasn’t from the alcohol. 

\--

Stiles pulled open the door to the loft, it slid noisily along the rails. He winced at the noise of metal on metal.

“We should really get that fixed,” he said to the room. At that point he looked up and searched for Derek. The man wasn’t home and Stiles frowned. Derek should have been around at this time. It wasn’t during his work-out period and he said he didn’t have work at the shop on Tuesdays. Stiles dropped his keyring in the dish to the right of the door. 

The midday sunlight streamed through the large windows of the loft. Stiles moved across the room and sank in to the large brown sofa in front of the windows. The heat of the sun warmed his skin. He sighed contentedly. He let his muscles relax and let his mind wander. Reaching up, he fiddled with the worn leather cord around his neck. At the end of it a small, dark blue talisman hung from it. The necklace had just been lying on top of Derek’s dresser when Stiles had found it. Stiles liked the simplicity of it and that it was still pretty masculine for a necklace. So he swiped it. Derek had seen it during breakfast and raised his eyebrows in question over his toast.

“Do you like that?” he had asked.

Stiles had shrugged, “It’s cool and it’s kind of like a claim.”

“It looks good,” Derek had said with a little half grin. Stiles had smiled in to his eggs.

The young adult was brought back from his memories by his phone chiming in his pocket. It was Scott’s text alert. Stiles’ brow furrowed as he looked at the message. It was a picture message with the subject “Did you forget something?” Stiles opened the message and waited for the picture to load. The picture was of Derek sitting at a table. By the color of the booth and the checkered pattern of the tabletop, he was at Betty’s Diner.

Stiles hit the reply button and quickly sent a message back to Scott.

_what r u doing?_

**date w/kira <3 did you have a date w/der?**

Stiles thought for a moment and then shook his head.

_no. is he alone?_

**yeah**

Stiles worried at his lower lip between his teeth. What was going on? As he was thinking, his phone chimed in his hand.

**nvm. some1 just came in nd sat w/him**

Suddenly Stiles’ throat was dry and his stomach clenched uncomfortably.

_is it a blonde guy?_

**yeah! hes in uniform. deputy maybe?**

Stiles stared down at the message and then typed out a quick reply.

_can u get another creepy pic?_

It was about five minutes before Scott pulled through. The subject was “Compliments of Kira ^3^”

A wave of hot anger coursed through Stiles. He threw the phone down on the couch next to him. 

Derek was at Betty’s Diner with Deputy Parrish.

\--

It was nearly three o’clock when Derek pushed open the door to his loft. He had already known Stiles was there—his scent was all over the stairs. His keys clanged in the dish as he dropped them on top of Stiles’ set.

“Where have you been?” Stiles asked from the couch. He didn’t turn to look at Derek. It looked like he was messing around with his phone in his lap.

“Out,” Derek answered. He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on a hook near the keyring dish.

Stiles nodded, “Did you eat?”

“Yeah,” Derek moved in to the loft and dropped the bags of things that he had bought while out, “Why are you here?”

“Just wanted to see my boyfriend,” Stiles said. He glanced at Derek, “Haven’t seen you in a while, thought I might come over.”

“You should have called first or texted me.”

“Why?”

Derek paused and looked at Stiles, “We could have met up and done something.”

“Hanging out here is fine with me,” Stiles mumbled, his jaw tight, “Unless that’s inconvenient for you?”

“Why would that be inconvenient?”

“It would be a bother if you had other company over, for example.”

Derek now turned his entire attention to Stiles.

“What are you trying to say?”

Stiles shrugged and returned his gaze to his phone, “Nothing.”

The werewolf frowned, his dark eyebrows coming together in confusion. But with Stiles, he knew that he would have to practically interrogate the male if he wanted any answers. Derek just wasn’t up to that at the moment.

“I’m going to go check for mail,” He grumbled as he walked back to the door. Stiles hummed an acknowledgement before Derek exited the loft again.

\--

He was shuffling through the letters when Derek entered the loft again.

“Stiles—“

“Where were you this afternoon?”

“I already told you—out. I was buying a few things.”

“And you were alone?”

Derek let out an exasperated breath, “Stiles where are all these questions coming from?”

“Scott texted me today, sent me a picture actually. You got lunch at Betty’s?”

“Yeah, I did,” Derek answered slowly. Stiles stood up and moved over to Derek who was now standing in the middle of the living room. He tapped at his phone a little bit, his movements too quick and too harsh. Then he turned the screen towards Derek.

“I didn’t realize the definition of “alone” had changed.”

Derek’s eyes took in the picture. It was him and Deputy Parrish in the booth at Betty’s. How had Derek not noticed Scott and Kira there? Maybe it was because he was just so used to their scents being on Stiles, he hardly noticed it anymore.

Stiles put his phone in to his pocket and glared at Derek.

“I also saw you and Parrish at The Void the other night when I went with Danny.”

Derek frowned, “You went with Danny to The Void?”

“He needed a drinking buddy—not the point,” Stiles waved that away with his hand, “For all the time I haven’t seen you these past couple of weeks, have you been with Parrish?”

Derek opened his mouth but then closed it without saying anything. He crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at Stiles. 

“The Silent Treatment? Honestly Derek?” Stiles scoffed, “Now is definitely not the time to be the big brooding wolf.”

Derek shook his head slightly and turned his gaze away from Stiles.

“So that’s it? You’re just going to not answer my questions?”

Derek remained silent, his jaw flexing. It looked as if he might be thinking, but then again maybe Stiles was just being hopeful.

“Derek, just say something,” Stiles whispered, “I’ll understand if you just explain it to me.”

“There’s nothing to explain,” Derek gruffed out.

Stiles rolled his eyes so hard he thought they might pop out of his head, “Are you kidding me? You could start with why you’ve been hanging out with Parrish so much lately. Then you could explain why you haven’t told me about it. Then even after that you could tell me exactly why you deliberately lied to me about all of this! Or are you still going to tell me that there isn’t anything to explain?”

Derek closed his mouth and his jaw tensed. Anger burned in his hazel eyes when he looked at Stiles again.

“This doesn’t make sense!” Stiles yelled, pushing his hands in to his hair. He walked away from Derek and paced for a few seconds. When he turned back around he was a few feet away from Derek.

“Are you cheating on me?”

Derek flinched, his eyes losing their intensity for a moment. Then he loosened his arms and looked down. Stiles stared incredulously at him before he laughed to himself. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” He ended his sentence in a yell, “Are you serious right now? Are you fucking serious right now?” His voice shook the room. Derek swallowed, his throat bobbing with the action.

Stiles ran his hand over his face, drawing the skin down before releasing.

“That isn’t like you—that can’t be it. Will you please just tell me what’s going on?”

Derek didn’t respond.

“Derek, say something—anything!” 

Still, the werewolf didn’t speak. His hands clenched tightly at his side and his eyes stayed firmly towards the floor.

Stiles threw his head back before lowering himself in to a crouch. He covered his face with his hands and breathed slowly through his nose. This entire situation was so over his head. At this point, he felt like he didn’t know anything. In all honesty, Stiles was still learning how the whole dating and being in love with someone thing went. Derek was Stiles’ first real step in to that world of romance and intrigue. Basically every day he felt like he was just stumbling and falling all over himself—no better than a baby learning to crawl.

But now, the way that his stomach churned and the pounding in his head was making him feel awful. His resolve to work through this was quickly slipping through his fingers. 

“Please,” he whispered, “Just say something.”

Stiles looked up from his position on the floor. Derek stared back at him, his eyes sad. It was a small movement—a gentle shake of his head. 

“So you won’t speak? You’re not going to explain this all to me?” Stiles shivered, rubbing his hand along his forearm, “Am I really so unimportant to you?”

He stood, the necklace coming untucked from the collar of his shirt. It hung heavy around his neck and for the first time since he had found it, Stiles hated the thing. He felt so small and the hopelessness of the situation was sinking in his stomach like a rock.

“I can’t do this anymore Derek,” Stiles whispered, “The moodiness, the brooding, not telling me anything,” he shook his head and looked Derek straight in the eyes, “I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you.”

He paused for a moment, shakiness entering his limbs. In was then that he realized he really did love Derek. He would have done anything, gone anywhere, had Derek just asked. But Derek never asked for anything.

Stiles reached up and wrapped his fingers around the blue talisman of the necklace. He held on to it as if it could anchor him in place.

“Please, if you would just say something,” he pleaded, “I’ll listen—to whatever you have to say. I’ll listen to it all.”

The corners of Derek’s mouth turned down. Stiles waited another moment before taking a slow and shaky breath.

“Fine. I give up.”

His grip tightened and he pulled hard at the necklace. The old and worn leather snapped with some resistance, the material burning against Stiles’ skin. He winced slightly at the sting. The broken straps dangled from his clenched fist. Stiles blinked away the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes. They were from the leather biting in to his skin, he wasn’t crying for Derek. Derek wasn’t worth Stiles’ tears anymore.

The necklace clicked against the hardwood floor as Stiles threw it down. Derek’s eyes went to it. Stiles pushed away the memories of Derek teasing the necklace as they laid close together in bed, of Derek pushing the talisman around Stiles’ collarbone when they sat on the couch, of Derek kissing the talisman tenderly and then doing the same to Stiles’ lips under the stars out in the Preserve. None of that mattered anymore.

Stiles swallowed thickly, his mouth dry. He turned and walked to the door. He grabbed his keyring from the bowl. He grabbed the key to the loft and held it between his fingers. Long ago he had mastered putting things on keyrings and taking them off was no more difficult. It didn’t take more than a few seconds to remove the key from the ring. He looked down at it one last time before looking over his shoulder at Derek.

“Say something,” Stiles pleaded one last time.

Derek looked as if he wanted to say something. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were shining. Why didn’t he just explain everything? But in the end, silence won out.  
Stiles felt the heat behind his eyes of oncoming tears. He swallowed once more, forcing a chuckle from his lips. The key dropped back in the bowl with an unloving clank. The sound of metal sliding against metal filled the air as Stiles opened the door. He paused for just a moment, hoping against all odds that maybe he would hear the inhale of breath that signaled speech. But there was nothing—only silence. Stiles let the door slam shut behind him.


End file.
